


A Stupid Broken Bra

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Only kissing, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Surprise Kissing, Useless Lesbians, bold Hermione, but that's not a surprise, dorky!Hermione, i don't even know what to tag, sly Pansy, weird friendship Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: It's never Hermione's intention to go shopping but she still doesn't expect to meet her former classmate and crush two years after Hogwarts and is now choosing bras for Hermione to wear





	A Stupid Broken Bra

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pansmione fic, they are so cute, aren't they? I love them so much, my useless lesbians uwu sksksks. I hope it's not too weird for y'all I just think it's a nice plot to work with  
> I hope it's good enough  
> Enjoy xoxo  
> Unbeta so please forgive my mistakes

 

 

“Please?” Hermione pleaded, Draco looked at her with sympathy in his eyes and shook his head

 

“Sorry, Mione, it’s the only day Harry’s free from work and we— _aah, Harry stop”_

 

“You guys are _doing_ it _?_ ” Hermione gasped “Animals!” She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears

 

“Sorry Mione!” Harry’s face appeared through the fire and behind Draco “It’s our sex day”

 

“Ugh, the name, I’m ending this” Hermione said and ended the call, those two were animals, absolute animals. So she called another person she could think of

 

“Gin, come on, can you go with me?” Hermione nagged at Ginny’s face through the fire

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t, I have a date later with Luna, maybe you can ask Harry and Draco out?” Hermione frowned at the suggestion

 

“No use, it’s Sunday, they call it their ‘ _sex’_ day and they’re doing it all over the place”

 

“Gross...Maybe Blaise and Ron?” The redhead suggested more “They sai—…”

 

“Double date later tonight with Theo and Neville” Hermione sighed “It’s alright, I’ll just go alone, plus, it’s only buying bras, right?”

 

“Right” Ginny said and went quiet “But…you’ve never really bought any since _forever_ …you still used your old ones since Hogwarts, you need to buy new ones, and maybe some new clothes, yesterday Theo and Draco planned on all of us going on vacation this summer in Bora Bora and _you_ need new stuff”

 

“I _know,_ I know” Hermione sighed louder “Okay, I’ll just go alone. Have fun on your date!” She waved her hand and Ginny smiled, ending the Firecall. She walked into her bedroom and opened her closet, okay maybe it was true, she hasn’t bought any new bras for ages, she picked up a bra and sighed, well she still has her old bras, why would she need new ones anyway? But all of them have said that she needed new ones ever since her bra ripped off by itself _while_ she was wearing it because apparently it was too old. Hermione didn’t find the need to do it, since she could always Reparo it, but well…they insisted. She really didn’t want to go alone, it would be embarrassing

 

“Knock knock. Earth to Mione” Hermione jolted and turned around, Theo was leaning on the door and arching his eyebrow at her “How’s my beautiful friend with terrible fashion sense doing?”

 

“Horrible” She groaned and plopped down on the bed “Everyone’s busy and I have to buy bras”

 

“Oh honey, what you just said didn’t even make sense” Theo said and sat down on the bed “How about Ginny and Luna?”

 

“Date” She mumbled “And why aren’t you on your double date? It’s almost seven”

 

“Not for another hour, Nev has to work longer” Theo rolled his eyes “As much as I love the man, he needs to stop working so much, that’s why I wanted him to go on this date, so he could have fun, and maybe we could _do_ it later, but he delayed it _because_ of work, we haven’t had sex in a week, that’s the longest time I’ve ever gone around without it” Theo sighed, looking around the room and continued “Are you going to buy bras today? You know…yours are really old”

 

“They’re _not!_ ” She protested “But true. Theo, will you come with me?”

 

“I guess, I don’t have anything to do anyway” He shrugged and suddenly smiled brightly “Ooh! I know a place where we could totally buy those for you”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really” He nodded and dragged her out of the room “Promise”

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“…and have I told you that Pansy just sent me another letter from Spain? She is so gorgeous” Theo said and Hermione rolled her eyes

 

“Yeah…you’ve shown me the picture of her with her…girlfriend”

 

“Oh I’d hardly call it girlfriend, but did you notice that her partners are the same? Brunette, wavy hair, reserved, looks like a total nerd?” Theo huffed out a laugh

 

“Are you implying that all her girlfriends look like me?” She sighed “Theo, for the hundredth time…”

 

“ _You don’t like Pansy_ ” Theo groaned “I _know_! But…you have to admit, you did get jealous”

 

“I did not”

 

“Did too! Come on, we all know you like her”

 

“I don’t like Parkinson” She said firmly and folded her arms over her chest

 

“Still Parkinson? Hear me out, Mione, you’re so stubborn. Sometimes you need to be bold and just admit it, where’s the girl from Hogwarts that I know? The girl who’s ready to slay everyone off? I need her, now you’re twenty and you have two cats” Theo laughed

 

“Hey, don’t drag Fluff and Puff into this” She huffed and Theo stopped her from walking “Are we there yet?” Hermione looked at the shop and was shocked by how big it was, it looked too fancy for her “Where is this place?”

 

“My friend’s shop, trust me, she knows what you can wear” Theo grabbed her wrist and pulled Hermione inside, when they walked in, Hermione gasped, the inside of the shop was even bigger than she imagined, the clothes, the accessories, everything, the shop has got everything

 

“ _Theo darling! You’re here!_ ” Speaking of everything, Hermione also was surprised by the voice, and well…the shop did have everything after all, it even has Pansy Parkinson

 

“Oh! Granger! I haven’t seen you in ages” The short-haired girl smiled at her “Welcome! Can I help you with anything?”

 

“Oh skip the formal stuff, Pans” Theo laughed brightly and hugged her, Hermione couldn’t even look at her in the eyes, she was wearing a short black sequin dress and she didn’t look like she worked here “And I thought you were still in Spain, what’s with the dress?”

 

“Pfft, I just came back this morning, was going to surprise you tomorrow, and this is for tonight” Parkinson laughed and winked at Theo while Hermione still stood there like a statue

 

“Ooh, hot date?”

 

“Eh, I’ve been playing the field for too long, I suddenly want to have a serious one right now” Parkinson replied and played with her wavy hair

 

“Oh that’s so not you, I have _got_ to tell Draco and Blaise about this later” Theo chuckled “Anyway, enough about that, I’m here, we’re here to do something important”

 

“It’s not actually important, we don’t have to do this” Hermione grabbed Theo’s arm and pulled him back

 

“Come on Mione, don’t you trust me?” He smiled gracefully at her and she sighed, nodded “Great”

 

“Now Pansy, Hermione here is looking for…bras” He pointed to her chest and she blushed furiously, why would he say it out loud like that

 

“Oh, pfft, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about…okay so all of my assistants here have gone home so it’s only me. Don’t worry, I’m the best at this” Parkinson smiled and grabbed Hermione’s arm, pulling her away when she didn’t even have time to process it yet

 

“Okay so…what size do you wear? A? B? C?” Parkinson asked as soon as they walked to the …undergarments aisle

 

“I…I don’t really know...” Hermione blushed again and looked down “Maybe A?” She was wearing a blouse inside her jacket and she couldn’t figure out her size if she wanted to. It has never come up in her mind before, she just wore what her mother bought to be honest

 

“Okay…that’s a bit hard to choose” Parkinson nodded and extended her hands close to Hermione’s boobs “May I?”

 

“ _What?_ ” She stuttered and stepped back

 

“Oh relax, I’m just going to hold it to see what cup are you” Parkinson rolled her eyes and retreated her arms “Trust me, I have touched enough boobs to know their size…I mean my exes”

 

“I—…” Hermione hesitated and looked around, Theo wasn’t even in here, and Parkinson was a professional…so she guessed it would be alright. Their last year in Hogwarts was peaceful and quite weird, when Hermione barged into Ron’s dorm to see Harry and Draco fooling around in it, but her relationship with Parkinson didn’t go far from a simple “Hi”. So of course it would be awkward…but it would probably be alright

 

“Granger?” Parkinson called and Hermione looked back at her

 

“Oh sorry, I got distracted” She chewed on her lips and stared at Parkinson’s red plum lips at the same time. When did she become so…different? She looked…mature

 

“Well, I guess you could figure out your size, but it would take longer to choose” She looked at the bras on the hanger and said, so Hermione sighed and stepped closer, she took off her jacket and Parkinson looked at her for a moment before speaking

 

“Are you sure? Because—…”

 

“Yes I’m sure, hurry so I can get this over with” She urged and Parkinson stepped forward, extended her arms and held Hermione’s boobs in her hands, examined it. It was super weird to have another pair of hands on her boobs and _that_ hadn’t happened for a few years now.

 

“Hmm, I’d say, an A, almost B, but A” Parkinson withdrew her hands and started staring at the bras in front of them “So this side is the ones you can choose. What type do you want to wear?”

 

“How many types are there?” She asked and Parkinson laughed out loud

 

“Oh darling, you’re such a nerd” She smiled and started pointing at those brassieres “There are quite a lot, half-shell bra, balconette bra, t-shirt bra, strapless bra, push-up bra, sport bra, , and even adhesive cups bra…so you can basically choose whatever you want”

 

“Oh…” Hermione looked at the colourful undergarments and wondered how she could even choose. There were too many colours and types she didn’t know where to start, so she turned to Parkinson and asked while blushing again “Maybe you could…choose them for me?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes” Hermione looked at her blue eyes and continued “I’ve never…bought any bras before…and I don’t know what to choose, maybe you could choose one of each for me so I could try them on”

 

“Hmm, okay then” She nodded at Hermione and began picking them out. She wondered when did her life come to this moment? When her former classmate chose bras for her to wear, it was weird and interesting at the same time, Hermione couldn’t figure out if that was good or bad

 

 

 

*

 

 

It was bad, it was really bad. Because she has been trying on like fifty bras now…maybe she was exaggerating but it was really exhausting, how could anyone enjoy shopping? It was tiring as hell when you have to keep changing and changing and changing and chan—

 

“I can hear you grumbling in there, hurry up dear, I have to party to go to” Parkinson called from outside of the changing room and Hermione groaned

 

“Where’s Theo?”

 

“Oh he left ten minutes ago and left you a note, he said Neville got off work so he had to go, so after you’re done, I’m going to close the shop too” She said and Hermione sighed, not because of Theo’s note, but because the stupid bra wouldn’t accept her boobs.

That didn’t make any sense, but it was true. The other bras fitted her perfectly, the sports one and the strapless one, they fitted her boobs, so why would this—

 

“Ughh” She groaned out loud and heard a sigh before Pansy called

 

“Is everything all right?”

 

“ _No_! Because this stupid bra won’t accept my boobs!” She might have let out a whine and grumbled about the stupid bra

 

“Alright I’m coming in. Cover yourself!” Parkinson said and before Hermione could even react, she opened the curtains and walked in, Hermione could only cover her chest with her arms and the black-hair girl snorted at her

 

“Seriously?” Parkinson smirked “So, what’s wrong?”

 

“…I realised I’ve always been wearing sport bras or bralettes, and those are really simple, but…these are too complicated, I have never really cared about it before” She said in in a desperate tone and sighed at the red bra she was trying on “This one is broken and there is space in my boobs, I feel like I could stash a pair of socks in it”

 

“Oh honey” Parkinson covered her mouth and started laughing like an idiot, she hugged her stomach and laughed louder

 

“What? Stop laughing! This bra is broken and I need help” She stomped her feet on the floor and Parkinson finally stopped laughing, she fixed her hair and smiled at Hermione again, a few snorts still came out of her mouth

 

“Granger, darling, why are you such a dork?” Parkinson said “And here I thought you were such a know-it-all, no offence, but why don’t you know how to wear a bra?”

 

“I _know_ how to wear a bra…I just…I—…”

 

“Alright, it’s like a cat has got your tongue, I’ll help you” Pansy’s lips quirked up into a smile “Normally, a sport bra or a bralette is easy to wear, but this is a push up bra, and if you don’t push it up, it will look like it’s broken” She laughed and stepped closer “Okay, I’ll help you to push them up”

 

“ _What?_ ” Hermione’s eyes widened and her voice became squeaky. She was going to push what?

 

“I’ve let you tried on a few bras now and now I know you’ve been wearing them wrong. Maybe your boobs are smaller than what I have chosen” Parkinson leaned on the wall and went quiet “But this one looked really good on you and this is the only size they have left, I’ll have to fix it for you”

 

“How…exactly?”

 

“Just let the professional do it, okay?” She continued “I won’t do it if you don’t want to”

 

“I—…” Hermione stood there and thought, well, it wouldn’t hurt, would it? Just…fixing bras, that was all. It has nothing to do with Hermione having a crush on Parkinson in Eighth Year, not at all. Has she mentioned that? Of course she hasn’t, she has been denying it but occasionally Theo and Draco would talk about how Parkinson was travelling around the world and sending them pictures of her with a new lover every time like earlier, and Hermione totally didn’t feel any jealous of them…totally not. But back to what was happening…maybe it was alright “It’s okay” Parkinson stopped looking at her nails and stared back at Hermione “You have my consent” She breathed out and stepped forward “Just…fix it, I’m so tired of shopping now, I’ll never do it again”

 

“I figured, you were mumbling a lot of stuff, the curtains are not really soundproof, you know?” Parkinson laughed and walked forward, started fixing the straps of Hermione’s bra “Okay…now I’m going to push your boobs up, alright?”

 

“Yes, do it” She said firmly and when Parkinson’s hand was really touching her boobs, she let out a gasp

 

“Merlin, relax” She said and Hermione nodded, calming herself, Parkinson’s hands were just really cold, she pushed her boobs up and Hermione didn’t know how but now it was fitting again, there was no gap between her breasts and the bra anymore. Then when Parkinson touched her left boob, Hermione let out a giggle

 

“Oh my _god_ what’s wrong with your boobs?” Parkinson gaped at her and laughed “Calm down”

 

“Sorry, it tickles” She blushed and cleared her throat “ _Ahh_ fuck” She jolted when Parkinson pulled her hand out and her fingers might have touched Hermione’s nipples, and it was her most sensitive spot for Merlin’s sake

 

“ _Sorry!_ Sorry” She apologised quickly and looked up at Hermione. And she only realised it now that they were really close together, like…real close, she could feel Parkinson’s breath ghosting over her chin

 

“It’s alright” She said and Parkinson continued fixing the rest of her bra

 

“See? It’s not broken anymore. The thing is, your boobs are maybe smaller for this bra, but it can still fit, you know? Plus, don’t worry if your boobs are small, some people like small stuff” Parkinson looked up and smiled at Hermione, then the brunette started blushing, _again!_ Why was she blushing so much?

 

“Ah…thank you” Hermione said, staring in Parkinson’s blue ocean eyes and her red lips, her cheeks were pink but she didn’t know if it was the because of the makeup or was she blushing like Hermione too. They kept looking at each other and Hermione wondered if she should do anything right now, she could practically hear her friends urging her to do the bold thing

 

 _Do it do it do it!_ Theo would say that and Ginny would be agreeing with him. Blaise would say something about ’right timing’ and they would all agree with him, Luna would tell her that she has been thinking with her head for too long and she should listen to her heart for once. Because maybe Pansy coming back here on this day wasn’t coincidence, maybe it was fate, and maybe Hermione was not really the type of person that would believe in things like fate…but perhaps this time…she could start listening to her heart for once and seize the chance?

 

“Oh and…” Pansy paused, leaning closer, and Hermione thought to herself, this was it, it was the sign, Pansy would kiss her and she was going to kiss her back. So she leaned forward and kissed Pansy on the lips, smashing their mouths together in a clumsy kiss. She wouldn’t say she was a good kisser, but she was average at it. But then Pansy began kissing her back, and all of Hermione’s thoughts disappeared as she got lost in the heat of the moment, Pansy grabbed her hips, pulling her closer and sliding her tongue into Hermione’s mouth, she could taste the chocolate on Pansy’s tongue. Did she eat chocolate earlier? Why would Hermione even wonder that? She slid her own hands in Pansy’s smooth and wavy hair, sucking on Pansy’s bottom lip and moaned a bit when Pansy grabbed her arse. Then Pansy pulled away, she stared at the girl in front of her and remembered where she was, they were both out of breath and this was all too embarrassing for Hermione to endure

 

“I—…I’m sorry” She said and looked down, picking up her shirt and put it on, then a hand came to tilted her chin up, she looked into Pansy’s eyes and the girl smiled at her

 

“Why would you be?”

 

“I…kissed you…” She swallowed hard and replied

 

“Oh please, I’ve waited years for you to make a move on me”

 

“ _What?_ ” Hermione’s mouth fell open and Pansy laughed

 

“I was just going to grab that” She pointed to something behind and Hermione turned around, it was the bras she had tried on “I was going to ask whether you liked those or not so I can put it back…” She smiled and pushed Hermione’s hair behind her ears “But I’m glad you kissed me, I wouldn’t have done it”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I have been crushing on you since Eighth Year” She shrugged at Hermione’s gasp and continued “Oh relax, I thought you knew?”

 

“Of course I didn’t _know_! I don’t even know how to put on a _bra!_ ” She protested “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

 

“Did you just ask a Slytherin why they wouldn’t tell their crush that they like them?” Pansy lifted an eyebrow and asked, then Hermione took a moment to process it all. Well, it was true, Blaise or Draco didn’t confess either, it was Ron and Harry who did it first, so it kinda made sense, well except for Theo, he confessed to Neville by marching into the Green House and asked Neville why he still hadn’t confessed his love for Theo yet, it was a messy but amazing scene at the same time. But going back to what was happening

 

“Well…”

 

“Well” Pansy mimicked her voice and smiled “Don’t worry, it’s fine” Then she picked up the bras and walked out of the changing room. Wait! So they were going to leave it like that? Hermione gaped at the reality and ran out of the room, she marched to Pansy’s spot and began lashing out

 

“So just like that?”

 

“Like what?” Pansy put the bras back to where they were, totally ignoring Hermione

 

“The-the _kiss!_ So you’re just gonna leave it like that?” She began fuming “So…just a kiss? You know, it should have been a date, a-a nice dinner, then you’d walk me to my door and _then_ come the kiss! Do you even do it? Or you’re just some cold-blooded witch that kissed someone and then left them like that? I—…”

 

“Woah woah, Hermione, relax” Pansy stared at her and chuckled “Well, you kissed me first, and I don’t know if you like me or not, so I wasn’t sure if you’d like to go out with me”

 

“ _I kissed you!_ ” She protested again and Pansy snorted

 

“How can I be sure anyway?” Pansy sighed and held Hermione’s hand, which apparently has the power to soften her up immediately “Alright, do you want to go to dinner with me? Now?”

 

“Your party?”

 

“Eh, it’s boring anyway, I’d rather go with you”

 

“I—…” She didn’t really expect that either, she stared down at their intertwined hands and looked back at Pansy, maybe it would be alright “Okay”

 

“Perfect, I know a place” Pansy beamed and dragged Hermione out of the shop, she quickly closed it with magic and turned around, pulling Hermione flushed to her, the brunette blushed and stuttered

 

“Wha—…”

 

“You’ve made your move, now I’m going to make mine” She smiled at Hermione wickedly and whispered in her ears “You look beautiful by the way” Then she planted a kiss on Hermione’s cheek and intertwined their hands once again

 

“Hey is it true you can open your bra with one hand? Without magic?” When they walked to the Apparition point, Hermione asked suddenly and Pansy turned to look at her, she only asked this because Theo had bragged about Pansy being the fastest one to open a bra with one hand since Hogwarts many times, and Hermione might have found herself being intrigued by it “It’s just...Theo told me...and I’m...curious”

 

“Maybe you’ll know tonight” She winked at Hermione and she blushed, oh she knew what it meant, and Hermione was in trouble, she definitely was.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Hermione woke up and got off the bed, she looked down at Pansy, who was still in deep sleep, she put the blanket over her and walked out to the kitchen, maybe she could make a coffee, and maybe some pancakes, then she’d call Pansy up and they ca-

 

“Hey”

 

“ _Theo what the hell?_ ” She jolted and jumped back, Theo was standing behind her in the living room

 

“What were you thinking?” He smiled wickedly and sat down with Ginny, who was also apparently in her house

 

“Why are you here?” She asked and saw Draco and Harry coming out of the bathroom “Okay again, why?”

 

“Hey” Blaise and Ron walked through the door of her house and she stepped back, gaping at her friends, her cats were on Luna’s lap, purring as usual

 

“When did you come here?” She turned and started making coffee anyway, it wasn’t a surprise to see her friends sitting in her house every morning like it was their house

 

“Just a while ago, but you were sleeping” Theo shrugged

 

“And we saw the clothes on the floor” Ginny winked at her and she blushed

 

“Seems like you had a steamy night yesterday” Blaise added and Ron chuckled with him

 

“And there’s only one people who wear that shoes” Draco tilted his head and leaned on the kitchen counter with Harry behind him “Pansy”

 

“ _Pansy?_ ” The whole gang shrieked

 

“Yeah?” Pansy answered and walked out of the bedroom, she made her way to the kitchen in Hermione’s white blouse, the one she wore yesterday, but it looked so much better on Pansy, but with nothing underneath, she ruffled her hair and yawned, then Pansy turned around and saw everyone

 

“Oh, hey, you called?” She grabbed Harry’s cup of orange juice and chugged it down entirely

 

“ _You slept with Hermione?_ ” Theo was the first one to say something, all of them just acted like they have already known it

 

“Wait wait, you got it wrong” Draco corrected him and turned to Hermione “ _You slept with Pansy?_ ”

 

“Well…” Hermione blushed and Pansy chuckled softly, walking around the counter to hug Hermione from behind

 

“Oh god, how was it? Excellent? Amazing?” Ginny asked and Luna lifted her eyebrow at her wife for being insensitive “What? It’s a good question”

 

“Well…what you said was true” Hermione mumbled “Pansy really _is_ the fastest one to open a bra with one hand”

 

“ _Oh my god_ ” The whole room bursted out with gasps and a lot of them were squealing and shrieking, but Hermione couldn’t care less, because Pansy had pulled her into another kiss right there and then, maybe it was because of fate, maybe it was because she chose to be bold again, or maybe it was just because of a stupid broken bra…

 

 

 

 

_The End._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy it so I can write more fics for this couple and hopefully I could write smutty fics for them too xoxo


End file.
